A very Pokemon Christmas
by Poke Girl301
Summary: The gang is back and now with a Christmas and early spring special! Sorry I could not upload it sooner.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

As I sat on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast while Serena was upstairs in our room trying on winter clothes. "Stacie, I`ve never seen you so sad on your 13th birthday." I said "Mom, there`s something I want to tell you." Mom said "I`m listening." I said "Well…" She said "Go on." I said quickly "I want Serena and I to go to Lumiouse city and see Ash, Clemont, and little Bonnie." Mom said "Ok, first of all she isn't really little anymore, she`s going to turn 10 in the spring, secondly it`s out of the question, tomorrow is the week before Christmas!" I said "Come on mom! I`m turning 13 in." I looked at my watch, it was 7:00 at night. "4 hours! And Serena turned 11 in the summer." Mom looked at me and shook her head. I did my final plea "Mom, it has been forever since we both saw everyone!" She said "I`ll think about it, can you tell Serena dinner is ready?" I nodded.

During dinner we were eating Mac and cheese. Mom finally said "Stacie, I`ve been thinking you and Serena can go. But you have to back when the week ends!" I shouted "Thanks mom!" Mom said "But you two have to pack up and go to the train station." We both nodded.

After we packed we changed into our winter clothes and mom drove us to the train station. We got our tickets and went on the train. We waved goodbye to mom and headed on our way to Lumiouse city.

Since it would take until 1:00 in the morning to get to Lumiouse Serena decided we should stay in our cabin and watch Christmas movies. After about the third movie we watched I found Serena lying down fast asleep. I watched a couple of more movies until I went to asleep.

After a three hour nap I was awoken by the sound of the horn, I was officially 13! I woke Serena up and we walked off the train. We decided not to visit everyone yet because they would probably not answer the door at 1:10 in the morning. So we went to a decent inn and rested there.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

When I woke up it was 7:30. Serena was already awake and she said "After breakfast, how about we go see everybody?" I nodded. While we were eating breakfast, the news came on. The reporter said "Attention everyone, a man has escaped prison, His name is Ellis Parker. He is 36 years old, and he is 6 feet and 8 inches. He is on his way to Lumiouse city, that is all." I looked at Serena and said "We have to be careful." She nodded.

After breakfast we went to Clemont`s house. We knocked on the door and you should have seen the look on his face when he saw us. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?!" He said. I said "We`d figure it would be a great surprise." He hugged both of us and we walked in. When Ash and Bonnie saw us they both hugged us. I said "Guess who`s 13!" Everyone cheered. Clemont said "I am so sorry if I knew, you would have a gift by now." I said "Oh what the heck, it`s almost Christmas I don't need any presents for my birthday!" Bonnie looked up and me and said "What now?" I shrugged.

After an hour of silence Serena shouted "I got it!" We all looked at her. She said "How about we rent a hotel room for the Christmas week!" I said "That`s a great idea!" Ash said "Yeah, but we don't have the kind of money even if we put our money together." I was about to say something but before I could say it I saw a poster that said "Kids under 14 get to stay at the Lumiouse hotel for free through December!" I shouted "Guys! Look at that sign!" They turned and said "Stacie you`re a genius!"

We made our way to the Lumiouse hotel. The lady at the desk said "How long will you be staying?" Serena said "For the Christmas week." She looked at her computer and said "How lucky are you kids, not only do you get to not spend any money, but you also get one of the last rooms and it's a suite." We all gasped. We were going into the elevator when I saw three people. One was a very rich lady and behind her were two homeless kids. They looked about 7 and 9. Clemont said to me "Stacie are you coming?" I kept looking at them and overheard the woman say "I would like the last room you have." The lady at the desk said "Alright." The children started going to the door but I said to the woman "Miss please, these kids probably don't have a home and it`s Christmas please have a heart." The woman shrugged and said "Oh well, it`s Christmas I can find another hotel." The kids ran up to me and hugged me saying "Thank you very much!" I nodded and went to the elevator.

We made it to the room and it was absolutely beautiful! Bonnie jumped on the bed and said "Come on all of you join me!" I couldn`t resist and started jumping to. Serena looked at me and I stopped jumping. After Bonnie stopped jumping I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and saw the two kids at the desk. The older one said "Can we please come in?" I let them in. We all sat down on the couches. The older said "We just wanted to thank all of you for helping us get a room." We nodded. The younger one said "Anyways I`m Lauren and this is my sister Reece." Bonnie said "No offence but, isn't that a boy`s name?" We all shouted "Bonnie!" But Reece laughed and said "No, no it`s ok, Lauren tells me that all the time." We all laughed. Serena said "How about we order a pizza?" We agreed.

After we called the pizza Bonnie suggested we play hide and seek. Since I was the oldest I would be the seeker. After I was done counting to ten I started seeking.

After ten minutes I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a man carrying the pizza we ordered. He gave it to me and I gave him the money and a tip. Before I could close the door he said "Do you mind if I come in?" and pushed me aside. I said "Would you please leave? Like, now?" He ignored me and kept walking. He said "Nice place, you live here?" I started freaking out then I said "No, my-my." He said "Spit it out!" I said a lie and said "My parents and I are on vacation, they`ll be back, and if you want my advice I suggest you get out right now." He said "Just your parents?" I said "Oh, you want to get deeper? Ok." He said "Never mind." He started opening cupboards in the kitchen. He opened one full of candy rappers and when he turned to me I saw a head emerge, it was Serena`s! I mouthed to her to cover herself with candy rappers. After he closed it I told another lie and said "Sir, get out now! I have a gun!" He looked at me and said "Ok, ok I`m going!" He closed the door. When he left everyone came out of there hiding spaces. Bonnie said "Who was that?" I said "I don`t know. But in case he comes back we`ll be ready." They nodded. After that all we did was eat pizza, watch movies, sang karaoke, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

I was awoken by a shove, it was Bonnie. I said "What time is it?" She looked at the clock next to me. She said "4:00 am." My eyes turn wide. I said "what do you want?" She said "a glass of milk." I got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and got the milk carton out, we had half of it left. I got a cup out and poured it. I randomly walked to the window with the cup, opened the curtains, and looked out. I looked down at the street and to my surprise I saw the man that came in the room earlier looking straight at me with a smirk on his face! I dropped the glass and had a mental break down crying loudly, falling to the ground. Everyone came out of their rooms looking at me. Serena crouched down and asked "What`s wrong?!" I said "The man that came to the room earlier was staring at us down there." Clemont opened the curtains and said "I don't see anyone." I said "I wouldn`t lie about this!" He said "I know you wouldn`t." Ash said "Let`s just forget this ever happened and go back to bed." I nodded, while rolling my eyes.

The next morning we all ate breakfast and decided we would go to buy Christmas presents. We even invited Reece and Lauren to come with us. After we ate since there were seven of us we would have an extra person in one of the groups. The plan was that Reece would go with Ash and Clemont. And Lauren would go with Me, Serena, and Bonnie. And after lunch we would trade groups.

After we left the hotel we went in different directions, I and everyone else went to the clothing store. We looked around for a little bit until we finally got our act together. I would get Ash a gift card for sport wear, and Reece a small bag. Serena would get Ash a new hat. Bonnie would get Clemont a bow tie. Lauren got Reece a baseball cap.

When we exited the shop Serena said "Well, I guess that`s everyone so far let`s go tour the theater!" I said "you guys can go, I need to get something." They shrugged and left.

I went to the bookstore and looked around for an interesting book. After a while I decided to get an invention book for Clemont, and an animal book for Lauren.

It was going to turn noon soon, so I went to the theater to try and find everyone else. I found them when it just turned noon. We went to lunch and after that we changed groups. The first group, Clemont, Me, Reece, and Lauren. The second group, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie.

I suggested we go to the bakery first. When we arrived I went to the "cookie corner". I found some frosted sugar cookies shaped like Chansey. I went to the front desk and asked "How long do those Chansey cookies last?" He said "About three months." I got them for Bonnie.

We then went to a jewelry store. I got Serena a small emerald necklace.

After a while we went back to the hotel and ate leftover pizza for dinner and watched movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

ONE WEEK LATER

It was the big day, Christmas! I woke up early. I decided I would just wait for everyone. It didn't take long so we opened them. I got a lavender dress from Clemont, a music box from Serena, a charm bracelet from Ash, a gift card for music from Reece, a headband from Lauren, and the best present, a picture framed of me and Clemont kissing from, guess who? Bonnie.

After we were done we threw away the paper and hit the town. Somehow some of the stores were open so we went to see a couple of Christmas movies, went Christmas caroling, went to the pizza place for lunch, and went to the park.

When we thought it was the best time for Serena and I to go we headed to the train station. When the train to Vaniville town arrived we all put our money together, we ended up with $250, we gave it all to Reece and Lauren. They went on the next train which was Cyllage city. We went on the train and waved to everyone.

We ended back at Vaniville town and mom picked us up. She had the news on and it showed the man who was the guy who delivered the pizza! She asked "Have you seen this man?" I swallowed saying "No." Serena and I went to our bedroom. Serena said "What was that about?" I said "I know it was stupid, I was just scared she would not let us travel again." Serena said "It`s ok, just don`t do it again." I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

SPRINGTIME 1

Serena and I were just walking around while mom was on vacation to visit our aunt, until we saw a poster saying "Come one come all! Join the musical talent show! Grand Prize: Donate 1,000,000 dollars to the charity of your choice, the winners will be crowned king or queen of music!" I looked at Serena and said "We can sing a duet!" Serena said "Well, I`m not much of a singer but if it will be fun and for charity, I`m in!" I looked at the poster and saw where to sign up.

We went to the place to sign up and it said in 3 days the competition will start. Serena said "Hey, how about we invite everyone to come and see us?" I said "Yes! Good idea!"

When we got home we called everyone and they said yes! For the rest of the three days Serena and I practiced, the competition would only last for a day so we didn`t have to have a hotel room.

The big day was finally here! We went to the train station to get everyone. When they came we went to the theater where the talent show was. When we were getting dressed for the first round I saw someone I never wanted to see since I was a kid, Sonata. Sonata was a girl in my grade that was super annoying and mean, she had long blue hair in a ponytail. One time when we were in 2nd grade she called Serena stupid at the end of the school day because she accidently took Sonata`s lunch, Serena was in kindergarten. I just ignored her till she said "So the rumors are true huh? I knew she had a disability." I turned around and punched her hard in the nose. I could hear behind me, Serena saying "Is she going to get in trouble?" But mom said "Not that much, I`m just going to teach her how to punch without hurting her knuckles."

Cutting back to the present, while changing Sonata came up to me and said "Well look who`s here." I said "Oh hi Sonata, I never expected to see you hear, how long has it been since you called my sister stupid? And I see you kept that hair long." I said cheerfully at the end. She said "Yeah, it`s just as long as it was, when you punched me in the nose!" Serena got between us and said "Guy, guys! That's all in the past, remember this is a friendly competition." I backed up. And ran into Reece and Lauren! I said "Reece, Lauren! What are you doing here?" They said "Why everyone else is hear." We both hugged each other.

After we were done changing we were the first one on stage! There were 3 rounds, round 1 was comedy, round 2 was our talent, and the final round would be the finale where we would do our talent again but a different song, routine, etc.

It was time for the first round Serena and I got on stage and by the end the crowd was laughing! After us was Sonata she also made the crowd laugh. After everyone went, Serena and I made it! So did Reece and Lauren! And, uh Sonata.

Now was time for round 2! This time Reece and Lauren went they were dancing! At the end the crowd cheered! It was now Sonata`s turn, she did a song she wrote. She was terrible at it! Only a few people were clapping in the end. After everyone went it was our turn! We sang a song from an old play called "Trainer Act" We sang the song "The life I never led" Everyone was clapping and cheering at the end!

After a while we found out Reece and Lauren made it to the final round! And Serena and I made it! When Sonata found out the results she stormed out of the auditorium.

It was time for the final round! Serena and I went first and we sang another song from "Trainer Act" we decide to sing "Raise your pokemon" We started singing "First rule of training, get your thoughts cleaning-!" I stopped for a moment seeing one of the judges pulling something out of his coat pocket, when he saw me he stopped. Serena looked at me I started singing again "Forget everything, dig deep inside, when you want to be heard-!" Now I saw the judge pull out a handgun! I threw my microphone and his head! Serena shouted to me "What is wrong with you?!" He put his hand on his head and aimed for my head, I ducked. He grabbed Bonnie and aimed the gun at her head! Everyone was screaming and running out of the theater. Serena and I were crouching to go behind the curtain! We found Clemont and Ash behind the curtain, Serena said "What are we going to do?!" I said "I don`t know!" She said "Well, a madman has Bonnie, so think of a plan!" I said "Ok, I`ll go out and try to calm him down, Ash and Clemont you will sneak up behind him and try to tackle him when I signal you." Serena said "What should I do?" I said "Look behind hear and find a weapon." She said "Like what?" I said "I don`t know, something sharp just stay behind hear." She nodded

The man said "If no one comes out in a minute I`ll put a bullet in this kid`s head!" I came out with my hands up. He said "Who are you and how old are you?" I said "I`m Grace, And I`m 15." He pointed his gun at me and said "I know you`re lying, how old are you?" I said "I`m 12." He said "Now that`s more like it, look kid all I want is money." I said "I don`t have any money." He said "Then say goodbye." He was pointing his gun to Bonne`s head! I said "No! Please she`s my sister! She`s turning 10 in 6 days!" He then lowered his gun. I whispered ever so quietly to Clemont and Ash "Now." Clemont and Ash tried to sneak but the man pointed his gun toward Clemont`s head! Then Suddenly a loud bang came out of nowhere and a gunshot wound was in the man`s shoulder! He collapsed to the ground dropping Bonnie. I turned around and saw Serena holding a pistol shaking. The police came and took him away. Officer Jenny said "This was Ellis Parker, there is a 500,000 dollar reward."

After an hour the talent show continued. After we were done it was Reece and Lauren`s turn. After they were done it was time to announce the results! The lead judge said "And the winner of the talent show is….. Stacie and Serena and Reece and Lauren!" We were all crowned queens of music and we chose the charity`s. Since there were two winners we had to split the money. Serena and I donated the money for very sick and severely injured children. Reece and Lauren donated their money to severely injured pokemon. We gave the money we got from catching Ellis Parker to Reece and Lauren.

When we were done we were all walking home until Serena saw a poster that said "Join the Spring race to kick off the spring!" Serena said "Let`s attend!" I rolled my eyes playfully, the race would be tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

SPRINGTIME 2

It was the next day, the day where all of us go on a fun jog for a day. When all of us woke up I helped Serena make breakfast, we made toast and eggs. The jog wouldn`t start in an hour so we would warm up at the park.

After an hour passed it was time to start the jog. It started at the park we were at. The owner of the park explained that there would be stamps at checkpoints and that you would have to do a challenge to get them, there would be 6 checkpoints, and that if you`re in a team you can`t use the same team member for another challenge. After the rules were explained they gave us about two minutes to do anything, I saw her again, Sonata. What are the odds?! I decided not to talk to her and risk getting into a fight. So I just huddled up with everyone.

After the two minutes were over they told us to line up. They got a gun out and fired the bullet. We ran. After a while we ran to the first checkpoint. Someone had to climb it to get to the checkpoint. Serena looked at me. She said "You should do it! Besides you conquered you fear." I said "I know I did, the mountain was not that high though!" Ash said "I`ll do it." He started climbing. Once or twice he fell but he got back up. When he was half way through it Sonata showed up. She said to us "I see you still are on the ground like flightless Pidgeys." Bonnie said "No Ash is almost to the top." Sonata looked up and sighed, she started climbing.

After Ash got the stamp he slid down the mountain. We continued running. We then came to one where someone needed to crawl through a hole to get the stamp. Since Bonnie was the smallest she crawled through the tunnel. A minute later she came back with the stamp. Sonata showed up again when Bonnie got out. We continued to run.

Then we got to a bridge that looked like it was going to break. Since we already used Bonnie the lightest person next to her was Serena. Serena had to crawl on her knees cause walking on her legs would break the bridge. Sonata came up behind her and started running. Clemont said "Wait, you`ll break the bridge!" She continued running and stamped he card, she ran back. After Serena made it to the stamp she stamped her card and crawled slowly back to us.

There then was a puzzle where someone needed to put a robot back together. Since it was only Clemont and me we decided he should do it because I don`t know jack about robots. It ended up exploding and we had to rebuild it. When we were starting Sonata once again showed up and made a perfect robot. After we rebuilt it we stamped our card and moved on.

It was the second to last checkpoint so it was my turn. It was where we were in a jungle and there were two ropes to go across. I started moving under the rope holding onto it till Sonata showed up. She threw a twig at me. I kept moving till I saw secret vines you could walk on to the platform. I said to myself "Take this Sonata!" I let go of the rope and jumped to the vines. I walked till I made it to the platform. I stamped my card, when I was walking away Sonata made it to the platform. I said "Have fun going back on the rope. After I made it back to everyone the vines broke.

We were at the final checkpoint. We had to walk through some thick fog. We started walking when Sonata sprinted past us. We then walked into the forest. After a while it was hard to follow each other. After a while Bonnie and I were together when we felt we were separated from each other. We started scream their names. When nobody responded we decided we should go looking for them.

After a while Bonnie tugged on a branch and out of the corner of my eye the branch bonked a beedrill it the head! I grabbed Bonnie`s hand and said "run!" and began running. The beedrill caught up to us but we fell and it went away. After a bit the thing we were sitting on moved and squirted a gas out, it was amaoonguss! We quickly jumped off it and began to run. After we lost it we both started to feel drowsy. Bonnie said she was starting to feel sleepy and I said "You have to stay awake." She said "Why?" I said "You don't know what could be up ahead." Just then Bonnie and I fell asleep.

I woke up with my hair on Bonnie. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was across a divide! I looked down at her and she was not breathing! I shouted in her ear "Are you ok?!" She didn`t wake up. I then pushed her ever so slightly. She still didn`t wake up. I then felt her veins in her arm, no pulse. The veins in her neck, no pulse! I started putting my hands are her heart and pumped them. About ten seconds later I saw Sonata across the divide! I shouted "Please help!" She looked at Bonnie with concerned eyes, then she looked at me and smirked. She turned around and left me helpless.

I cursed in my head and continued pumping Bonnie`s head. I soon saw a shine in my eye, I looked and saw a pokemon that had crystals on its head! I held my hand out to it but it vanished. I then saw a group of people talking. Since there was fog in the middle of the divide they didn`t notice me so I picked up a nearby rock, and threw it near the people. I accidently hit someone in the head. They looked at me and the fog cleared up! I saw it was Clemont, Serena, and Ash! Serena shouted "What happened!?" I said "It`s a long story, but Bonnie and I fainted and somehow we ended up on this side and now she won`t wake up!" Clemont said "Did you check both pulses?!" I shouted "Yes, I tried everything!" Ash said "We need to get her to the pokemon center!" Serena said "No duh!" I looked down and saw a group of drifloons! I shouted to them "Look down!" They looked and Ash said "I have an idea! We make the drifloons wake up and someone jumps on them to rescue Bonnie and Stacie!" I said "I don`t need rescuing!" Clemont put his backpack down and said "I`ll do it, she`s my sister anyway." We nodded Serena sent out fenniken. "Fenniken use flamethrower!" "Pickachu use Thunderbolt!" They woke up the drifloons and they went up. Clemont jumped on them to us. He said "Is she still breathing?" I said "No!" He picked her up and we ran to the edge of the divide. There were only a little bit of drifloons still there so we had to act quickly. We jumped drifloon to drifloon until there was a big gap! We jumped on the next drifloon but I slipped! Clemont grabbed onto my arm but Bonnie was slipping out of his! I said to him "Just let go." He shouted "What?!" I said "Just do it, you can`t save both of us, might as well drop me." He shook his head full of tears saying "No, no, no I can save both you! I just-!" Just then the pokemon I saw popped out of nowhere and a guest of wind blew me on top of the drifloon. I almost fell again but Clemont caught my hand and we jumped to the other side!

When we made it we put Bonnie on the ground and I started pumping her heart again. After a little bit later she woke up! She sat up and said "Did I miss anything?" We all dog piled her in hugs. I then told everyone that I saw a pokemon with gems on its head and hey thought I was crazy till it came again! I pointed and said "There it is!" They turned around and looked at it, Ash was going to check with the pokedex but it ran off

We then went back to the starting line and saw that Sonata won the race. I couldn`t let her get away that the fact she didn`t help us when Bonnie was knocked out. So when she walked off with the trophy I said to her "Hey, remember when you abandoned my friend and me?" She said "Oh uh, that was your friend?" I glared at her and cracked my knuckles.

We then went back to my house. Bonnie then said "I can`t believe you gave her a nosebleed!" I said "I know, I know, it was wrong." She said "Are you kidding me?! It was awesome!" Clemont then said "Bonnie, what did I tell you?" She sighed and said "Two wrongs don`t make a right."

Outside, I was trying to draw the pokemon we saw when I was with Bonnie. Clemont came up behind me and said "We were thinking of watching a movie later." He looked over my head and said "What are you drawing?" I said "The pokemon I saw when I was with Bonnie, it's a disaster." As you can see I`m not that good at drawing. He said "It`s not that bad." Then he said "You`re a better doctor than an actress, you know that?" I said "WHAT?!" He said "Uh, um I didn`t mean to-!" I kissed him on the lips. He smiled and blushed. We then went in.

I decided to take a walk alone to the river. I brought a shawl with me in case I got cold. When I was at the river I saw the pokemon Bonnie and I saw. It kissed my nose and said "Thank you." Then vanished. I ran way being so happy

The End


End file.
